


de dag dat lucifer rijzen zal

by Snokoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Future, Telepathy, Travel
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: ook in het engelslucifer rise,  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238829i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms





	de dag dat lucifer rijzen zal

**Author's Note:**

> ook in het engels  
lucifer rise, https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238829
> 
> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

Wanneer de bussen stoppen met rijden, en de treinen stoppen met rollen.  
Wanneer de fietsen stoppen met fietsen, en de mensen stoppen met lopen.  
Wanneer de tram de metro’s de bobbussen de veerponden de speedos stoppen met bestaan  
Is de dag de teleportatie zal ontstaan  
De dag dat men in de blink van het oog van het naar her verplaatsen zal  
Nooit meer lopend maar door lucht verplaatsen snel

De dag dat woorden stoppen met bestaan  
Is de dag dat (gedachtendenken) is ontstaan  
De dag dat denken in plaatjes de wereld der letters zal overnemen  
En symbolen stoppen met bestaan  
Wanneer men leert denken in plaatjes en beweging  
In luchtstromingen en elektrische vonken  
In telepathische vormen  
Zonder letters of symbolen  
Zonder borden of gebouwen  
Zonder kleuren maar met radioactieve golven  
In frequenties in plaats van geluid

Dat is dag dat Lucifer rijzen zal


End file.
